


To You, To Me

by JanitorBot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanitorBot/pseuds/JanitorBot
Summary: A "what-if" fancomic, in which Zero knew who he was and found X first.
Relationships: X & Zero
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a black and white, experimental comic that grew way longer than it should have.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

End.


End file.
